THE LIGHT
by samantha kiely
Summary: Vava then pulls out a single slip. A single slip that holds the fate of one girl. Vava then walks back over to the microphone and agonisingly opens the slip. She then leans forward and proudly states "LUCE MOREAU!" I better be ready I tell myself because believe it or not you're in the hunger games
1. Chapter 1: The reaping

**Hey this is my first hunger games fan fiction so I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and gave me some criticism it would be very much appreciated. Also I want to say thank you if you are reading my story.**

**Now for the disclaimer**

**I do not own the idea of the hunger games I only own Luce and my other own characters.**

{-.-}

The sun beats down on district 12, filling the streets yet it holds no warmth. The birds are awake yet their chirping does not hold any cheerfulness. The children rouse yet no laughter is heard. The mines are still and no one works. The only sight of people is those who leave to find something to have for breakfast. The silence rings through the district. The tension lurks in the air crushing every one. Bad thoughts swim through the minds of all the kids 'what if it's me? what if my name is called'. Why do you ask because for children who are between twelve and eighteen it is the most dreaded day of the year.

It is reaping day.

In the world I live in 24 children are shown of like pigs to the slaughter, then tossed into an arena where they are expected to kill each other and the person left standing at the end is the victor. The victor is showered with luxuries and riches. All of this started with a rebellion and there was another rebellion since the first started by a girl called um, Katniss I think and her boyfriend Peeta. They sparked a rebellion but in the quarter quell they were both reaped in the rescue that was supposed to take place went into a frenzy but by the end Katniss and Peeta were both dead and the person to win was Enobaria. The female victor from district two and the victor of the 62ng hunger games and then also the 75th hunger games/ the 4th quarter quell. But I guess snow eliminated anyone who spoke of rebellion because Haymitch another victor from twelve was killed because of it too. And ever since then the games have continued but President Snow passed away so now we have the mean and snake like President Malphas who we like to nick name the prince from hell. And that is the crazy world I now live in.

Shaking the thoughts from my head I watch the rays of light poor into my room. The dust visible as it swirls around lightly in the slight musky breeze. I lie on my back on my bed looking around my room. I am awake as many others are, some haven't slept all night. I am one of those unlucky ones whose sleep is disturbed by dreadful nightmares that make your skin crawl. Unfortunately for me it is my first year of the reaping so I am nervous as heck. Thinking of all the possibilities of things that could go wrong. I sit up on my bed and feel the damp floor on my feet. As I lift myself up the bed creaks in slight protest. I walk towards the smell wafting from the kitchen. There is Mama cooking on the stove, cooking eggs! She turns towards me and says "I know what you're thinking but today is a very stressful day and I think we deserve some release and what better way than through food"

I chuckle and receive a plate of eggs from her and start eating them slowly to make sure I savour them. Eggs is a delicacy that we can only really afford to buy once in a blue moon type deal. And the fact that she has bought them and cooked them means that she is truly worried and that only makes me worry more about her well being.

You see Mama isn't my real mother, when I was four years old my so called parents abandoned me in the hob around the time when the victory tour of that year was happening. Being four I didn't know what was going on so I got lost and ended up astray in Mama's backyard, it wasn't long till Mama came outside to see what the racket was about. But because of getting lost and having that as a traumatic experience I suffered memory loss and I couldn't remember what happened. The last thing I remember is Mama walking outside crying but when she saw me her faced changed to surprise then shock. She ran up to me when she saw me huddled on the ground sniffling and holding a blanket. She tried to find my parents but nobody tried to claim me, so Mama took me in as her own. I later found out that her son was reaped and sent into the games he got to the final four but the victor of that year slit his throat when he was sleeping. The victor came to see Mama and apologise but Mama forgave him saying it was the best possible way to go in those games, she told him 'Everyone deserves a second chance'. This was also the reason why she took me in she thought I deserved a second chance at family. But as I had no recollection of anything including my name she decided to call me Luce which means 'the light' in the ancient languages of the countries of France and Italy before the third world war. She called me Luce as she saw me as her salvation, her rock the thing that kept her from falling from the edge. So I feel that I shall forever be in her debt because she gave me a second chance when no-one else was willing to.

"Are you alright your pulling that face again" Mama says but then her voice goes solemn in her next sentence "well , I guess you better get ready for the reaping"

Putting my dishes in the sink I walk down the hall to my room. I quickly dive into the bath and make myself presentable I then run to my closet and pull out the clothes that I have now deemed my reaping clothes. I slip on the white shirt that has slightly puffed short sleeves, plain light brown skirt which starts at my waist and stops just above my knees, my white socks that go up to bellow my knees and my ballet slipper styled shoes. I delicately place my long blonde slightly curly hair in two pigtails tied up with two thin black ribbons complete with two tight bows. I look in the mirror and see an innocent twelve year old girl who has blonde long bouncy hair, eyes that are light blue, looks as if they reflects light like icicles in sunrise that are shaded by long black thick curved lashes, light pink bow like lips and a small button like nose and slightly tanned skin from the hunting I did when we were running low on money and food.

I take one last look in the mirror and walk back to the kitchen "MAMA?" I yell

"Yes dear?" Mama pokes her head from the side of the door.

"I'm going to go and get there early, I'll meet you there okay?"I say starting to walk out the door

"sure, I LOVE YOU!" she shouts as I step out the door.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" I shout back while closing the door. Walking to the square I see mothers hugging their children and father's hugging their children, I use to feel a pang of jealousy whenever I saw affection like this but then I realised that Mama was all I needed. She is true family to me. Not through blood but through bond and I feel sorry for everyone who has never experienced this. I see kids begging for money for food as I walk past, these are most likely the seam kids, I live in the middle class of district 12 I have enough money to keep food on the table while still being allowed little luxuries every once in a while.

"LUCE!" two people yell and I can feel my cheeks widen so much that to any passerby it would look like I was nearly splitting my face. I turn around and come face to face with my two bestest friends in the world. Drake my best guy friend envelopes me into a hug bear hug, and then my other best girl friend Blaise wiggles into the hug. We all burst out laughing then somebody from across the road scolds us and remind us that today is no day to be cheerful. I can't believe I almost forgot. Drake and Blaise seeing my expression reassure me that it will be fine. As we approach the square we see kids being rounded into age appropriate pens. We all hug again and Drake goes off to the thirteen year old boy's pen, he's older than me and Blaise by about 5 months. Blaise and I walk to the twelve year old girls sign in pen. Blaise starts to hyperventilate.

"Blaise your going to be fine you only have the required number of slips, they are not going to pick you. Calm down okay?" I say while shaking her gently.

"Okay" she whispers in a small voice.

I go first pronounce my name, they prick my finger which kind of hurts, but when I look at the device I can't keep but be awed by it, and we have nothing that is so high tech in our district. She tells me I can go through so I wait by the side for Blaise to finish her check in. She does so but her eyes are all shimmery from the tears that she is trying to hold back.

"Blaise, I'm not saying that you will get picked but if you do you cannot cry, do understand me, and be strong" she nods to me. I walk to our place while rubbing my finger where the pain still remains.

The mayor walks on the stage clearly nervous, he presents his speech on the old days, third world war and how the hunger games were invented. It is only my first year and I am already bored of that speech. When he finishes many people jerk up and pretend they were listening. I stifle a giggle when I look at one guy who gets shoved awake and nearly falls over.

But then I look up and see our mentor, Jenna Stavren, her dark skinned arms are crossed in front of her chest, her grey eyes stare us all down analysing us one by one, thinking which one of us would make a good tribute and her black hair swirls around her face making her look even more menacing. She won the 178th hunger games when she was 16 years old, now she's 20 years old and mentoring two kids every year in a fight to the death. We only have one victor as district 12 doesn't really ever win so it had been years that we hadn't had a victor until Jenna won.

Then our escort comes onstage tottering along on what look like yellow 6 inch heels, I do not understand capitol fashion at all. Vava watsit is her name and coming from the capitol she is very colourful and always seems to be wearing a costume. She has pale skin, wears her hair in a purple bob has natural brown eyes and always wears gold lipstick. But today she wears a ridiculous outfit a hat that is tiny, a skirt that looks like a blue watermelon and a green top that almost swallows up her entire neck. When she reaches centre stage she taps the microphone and starts to shriek in that terrible capitol accent.

"My name is Vava Watist and welcome! Welcome! Welcome! To the 182nd huuuuunger gaaaaames!" she claps and jumps up and down expecting some sort of reaction from us but the reaction she gets clearly isn't the one she was expecting because all she gets is silence and glares from us. Clearing her throat she continues talking. "But before we can begin the festive we have brought you a video all the way from the capitol!"

The video starts but I can only feel disgusted with Vava actually being excited about sending twenty- four innocent to a fight to the death KNOWING that twenty-three of them will be dead at the end. The video ends with some guy becoming victor and all of us cringe, Blaise huddles into my shirt. "I just love that!" Vava exclaims.

"Now, ladies first!" She slowly and agonisingly totters to the girls bowl and even slower puts her hand into the bowl. My heart thumps in my chest and Blaise grips my hand now. Vava then pulls out a single slip. A single slip that holds the fate of one girl. Vava then walks back over to the microphone and agonisingly opens the slip. She then leans forward and proudly states

"LUCE MOREAU!"

Blaises grip on my hand then tightens even more so I find drake staring at me through tears in his eyes. "Luce come up to the stage dear" Vava interrupts. I pry Blaises hand off mine and follow my own words of advice I do not cry. I hold my head up high and confidently walk up to the stage hoping I don't show any cracks because if I do I will break down and I will get no sponsors. I stand next to Vava and look at my friends. Blaise is in hysterics and Drake is trying to keep his emotions together but is failing as one single tear escapes his eye. I look to the back where the parents are standing and my heart falls to the ground there is my Mama crying and shaking her head in denial, her legs give out and she falls to the ground weeping. This isn't right. How could this happen! This will destroy her, to have two children lost to the hunger games. At least Joel was 16 I'm only a mere 12 years old! What chance do I have? No! Be strong! I have to come back. I will come back these games I shall rewrite history and I shall be the first ever twelve year old to win the hunger games. I will win and I will get back to my Mama. This is how I shall repay her by making sure her sacrifice is not in vain.

"And now for the boy tribute!" Vava squeals. But I'm not listening anymore all I can think about is the horrors that are awaiting me, the chariots, the training, the interview and the most horrifying and terrifying of all, the arena. "Dixon Marves" Vava shouts. A toned but not too muscular guy walks out from the 17 year old pen; he has tan skin probably from labour, brunette hair that flops just above his eyes and his eyes, wow, the most striking green eyes I have ever seen. This guy is handsome and well built which means that he is a threat.

Oh my gosh! We aren't even in the arena but I'm already thinking like I am. Better to prepare myself know than later though. He steps onto the stage looking confident and we shake hands. A soft shake not like a tough I'm gonna kill you type handshake so I can only guess that's a good sign. We are then guided to the justice building by some big peacekeepers and are escorted into two separate rooms. 'You better keep thinking like that' I tell myself 'because believe it or not you're in the hunger games'

{-.-}

Blaise and Drake burst through the doors before I even sit down, blaise pulls me into a hug first, I wrap my arms around her delicate shaking frame. She pulls back and Drake then pulls me into a fierce bear hug not letting me breath for air.

"I'll be fine guys, you know I can stick it out" I say into Drakes shoulder.

"You HAVE to win this Luce!" Drake says pulling me back to look at his face "Not just for us but for your Mama and every other twelve year old that thinks as soon as their reaped they are dead! You have to"

"I will I'm a fighter and I won't go down without a fight" I say confidently

"Good because it's your birthday coming up and we want you home so we can celebrate it!" Blaise says trying to lighten the mood "And since your victor you can buy a huge cake"

I feebly giggle at her joke and then look at both them seriously "You two need to promise me something" They both nod "You need to promise me that you will make sure Mama is fine that she isn't getting depressed or even if she seems odd you have to help her no matter what it takes, Okay?"

"You don't need to worry, we will look after her" Drake smiles at me "She's safe"

A peacekeeper comes in a tells us our three minutes are up. Blaise and Drake only just about manage to say "we love you" before the peacekeeper shoves then out and the door slams.

"I love you too" I whisper.

Mama then bursts through the door "oh my baby how could they do this to you?" she hushes me and pulls something out of her pocket. She slides the cool metal into my hands and looks at me with a half hearted smile. I look down at it and it is mama's locket it is silver and has a sun engraved on the front with a single blue gem in the centre.

"Wow Mama! Are you sure? It's your most prized possession" I gasp and look up at her.

"Yes and do you know what is in the locket my dear?" she smiles her all knowing smile.

"No, what's in it?" I grab her hand softly.

"It is a fragment of the blanket I found you with. I kept it in this locket so I could always be remembered of the light you saved me with the light that kept me here, you're my rock dear. And you always will be" she says pulling me into a hug.

"Mama how will I kill?" I say looking up at her barely able to stop the tears from flowing "I mean they are just like me"

"Remember who you are and remember all that you have to come back to" she says looking down at me with so much love that it nearly rips my heart open "but respect the dead, they have family's that they needed to come back to as well. Make sure that the families know that you respect the person and give them a farewell"

"Mama how do you always know what to say?" I ask whilst pulling her closer to me, hoping that none of this is real.

"I've been through this twice now, and you both said the same thing" tears slips through her eyes again at the memories of Joel, and at the new memories that have been engraved on her heart.

A peacekeeper opens the door and starts to pull Mama away from me. I finally let the realisation of the situation hit me and the tears start to drop "NO! NO! Please don't go! I need you Mama! Please don't go! " But the door shuts and I am left alone sobbing on the floor trying to hold myself together. "Don't go" I whisper.

{-.-}

We board the train and no hint of sadness is revealed on my face or in my body language. Mama coming to see me and encourage me has only made me more determined to win, to get back to the person who saved my life, to repay my debt. Dixon stands next to me looking as tough as ever but his eyes show how scared he really is but I bet none of these stupid capitol people would care enough to notice. The metal door slides across and my district is no longer in sight. I silently whisper goodbye to the district because no matter how tough times were or how bad I felt there, it is home.

Dixon heads to his room very quietly; Jenna walks off to her room and leaves me with Vava. Ugh. Vava sits down at a table "You must feel so over whelmed having all these details and fancy things around rather than sitting in those disgusting, shabby homes you're used to" she then smiles at me. What she just said makes my blood boil, I would rather be at home than in this godforsaken place because it is sick how President Malphas lets us live in luxury before he sends us to our deaths. But to make sure I stay on Vava's good side I just smile and nod because I don't think I should trust my voice at the moment. I would be very tempted to give her a piece of my mind. "This must be very thrilling for you! Your first time in the capitol!" I nod still not trusting my voice "When I was in your district I was just itching to get back on this train and go back home to get away from the filthy dump" My eyes flash dangerously but she doesn't seem to notice so I clench my fists to keep my temper in check.

"Excuse me please" I say then I smile sweetly.

"Wow! And good manners two better than those slobs we had last year!" she giggles.

I dig my finger nails into my palms and turn around and walk to my room. Once I get into my room I let my head finally relieve it of what I've been trying to hold inside. 'How DARE she insult my home when her stupid president and her fellow capitol citizens are the ones who have caused us to act this way! How dare you call Mama's house shabby when Mama like most people buy what they can afford which in District twelve is not much. And how DARE she calls us slobs the people who were here last time were so skinny there were probably just trying to gain weight before they went into the arena. It is not their fault that they do not have the money to put food on the table every day.' UGH. I throw myself on the bed and punch and kick the pillow until I tire myself out. Then I flop myself onto the bed and finally say one thing since I stepped foot onto the train.

"Why me?"

{-.-}

Jenna shakes me gently till I wake up. "What's going on?" I ask sleepily

"The reaping is showing, I thought you might want to see your opponents" She says nicely

"Thank you" I whisper. I swing my legs off the side of the bed and follow Jenna into the viewing room. "Jenna?" I ask

"Yes?" she answers flopping down on the couch. I sit down next to her, fold my legs and look down at my legs and prepare myself for what I'm about to say.

"Everyone always feels sorry for the tributes, but no-one ever feels sorry for the mentors after all they do get close to the tributes. And when the tributes die they feel sadness not just for themselves also because they feel as if they have let down the parents of the children. No-one ever thinks of the mentors pain and anguish that they have to put up with, as you have been in the games as well so you must have nightmares cause I have nightmares and I haven't even been in the games yet. And I'm sorry no-one's ever tells you how strong that make you. I admire you for pushing through all of that. You truly are a fighter even after the games because I can tell by looking at you that you never truly escape the games do you, you are always involved until you die. For victors it because you have to mentor the tributes for others they get married and have children that go into the games, others have friends or family going into the games. You can never _truly_ escape" when I finish I look to Jenna whose mouth is gaping open with tears in her big shocked grey eyes. I hear a shuffle behind me I turn around and see Vava and Dixon by the door looking at me with disbelief.

Jenna puts a hand on my shoulder making me look at her, the tears in her eyes have escaped and now run down her cheeks "thank you" She whispers and pulls me into a hug which I gladly accept.

Vava kills the moment and turns on the television and sitting down next to me. Dixon sits on the floor, away from us. Jenna releases me but still holds onto my hand. The reaping start in district one where there are two volunteers but the girl sticks out more by her psychotic laugh as she walks up to the stage, she looks insane and very scary I don't notice but my grip on Jenna hands tightens and she whispers soothing things in my ear. The boy is a typical career tough, good looking but his eyes are like frozen glaciers unforgiving and merciless. Both form one are tributes I need to avoid.

District two is normal career stereo types big, scary but the girl looks softer. Maybe she's not a ruthless career. But the boy is huge muscles every where he has brute strength but he doesn't look very bright. I should stay away from these people because appearances can be deceiving.

District three is always to same two weedy tributes that are smart but never get to show it as they almost never win.

District four is careers but district four is known for being the softies of the careers but this year the boy has a big smile plastered on his face and his eyes are cruel and show that I should watch out for him.

District five is nothing special and walks on stage crying and shaking, which they are not going to get sponsors for.

District 6 looks determined they are both reaped but when they are asked to shake hands the kiss. A couple? In the hunger games? I feel very sorry for them as only one can survive and that means one of them has to die. I hope they realise it soon.

District seven is interesting the boy is tough looking quite like Dixon muscular but not like the careers he stares, the girl is dragged up to the stage kicking a screaming.

District 8 makes my heart throb they both are crying a look weak the careers are probably marking them down as blood baths, what will they think of me?

District 9 is much like district 8 yet the girl seems to be mad and doesn't know what is going on.

District 10 is also interesting the girl walks up to the stage and looks very menacing her black her swirls around her face and her fists are clenched a peacekeeper tries to hurry her up and ends up with a bloody nose and is on the ground with a second of which it takes for the girl to punch him. But the boy doesn't leave an impression.

District 11 is gut wrenching there stand another twelve year old girl shaking and tears slip down her cheeks I catch her name its ruby, but I know if I want to win this I cannot get attached. The boy is completely opposite he looks as big as a career if even possible bigger he reminds me of a bear big and scary.

Then it is our districts turn I see myself getting called up I see myself coolly leave Blaise and walk up to the stage confidently. I look as if I know what I'm doing. Then I see drake and he too looks confident but not cocky like the careers he should get some sponsors and hopefully so will I.

I look around to our group Vava is telling us about whom she thinks is going to win and she doesn't spare our feelings and straight up says one of the careers, Jenna yells at her and Vava goes quiet. I look to Dixon who has a very critical and calculating look on his face as he looks at the black television screen; I can only guess that his is thinking about the other tributes and what threats they will be once we are in the arena. Jenna then tells me that Vava is a very insensitive cow that needs to learn to shut her trap. Jenna makes me laugh she seems really nice and I can already feel myself starting to get attached to her. She isn't as scary as she makes herself out to be she can actually be very nice and caring and she makes a point to make sure that you feel like you belong.

I say goodnight and hug Jenna again, I feel closer to her than Dixon and Vava. I walk to my bedroom and slip into a light blue nightie. I curl myself up into a ball inside the blankets on the big bed and review the tributes. I need to stay away from both tributes from 1, both tributes from 2, both tributes from 4, the boy tribute from 7, the girl tribute from 10 and the boy tribute from 11. I would create an alliance with ruby the girl tribute from eleven but I know deep in my heart that it could end very badly.

I wonder what the other tributes thought of me, am I a blood bath, I really hope not because if I am I don't think I would be able to beat a career in close combat. I hope I get some sponsors that think I have potential because not one victor has one without a sponsor gift.

I rest my head on the pillow and first thought to greet me is

'Congratulations Luce Moreau you're officially in the hunger games

{-.-}

**And that is my first chapter of my story 'THE LIGHT' I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read it. And review!**

**Sincerely Samantha Kiely**


	2. Chapter 2: The Train

**Second chapter! Its a little shorter I realised that my first chapter was a bit too long sorry bout that but without further adu! The second chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the hunger games just Luce and my other own characters**

_Chapter Review:_

_I wonder what the other tributes thought of me, am I a blood bath, I really hope not because if I am I don't think I would be able to beat a career in close combat. I hope I get some sponsors that think I have potential because not one victor has one without a sponsor gift._

_I rest my head on the pillow and first thought to greet me is _

'_Congratulations Luce Moreau you're officially in the hunger games'_

{-.-}

The careers are chasing me the girl from one laughs her psychotic laugh while drawing back her knife as she flings it I scream and feel a sort of fire build up in my back. I keep running but then the three career boys jump out from the shadows and push me back. I fall into the psychotic girls arms, she straddles me and softly lines my throat with her knife. She sees my eyeing her knife across my neck with relief. "tsk, tsk, tsk, did you think we were going to make it easy for you" she jabs knives in my arms, legs, I scream out in pain but then she smiles a smile that is so malicious it makes me flinch away from her. Seeing by discomfort she begins to gouge out my stomach laughing wickedly as she pulls out the knife which is covered in red blood. I fall into the darkness and it seems almost welcoming but what about my debt? how will I repay it now? NO I can't go! I HAVE DEBT TO PAY!

I wake up screaming and find myself covered in sweat and tangled up in the sheets. Am I that weak that I am already having nightmares about tributes I haven't even met yet? I wipe my brow and stare at the unfamiliar surroundings but then yesterday come rushing back to me. I am in my room on the train. The same train that in a few days will take me to the arena and possibly my death.

I swing my legs over the bed and feel the unfamiliar feel of the soft carpet slide through my toes. I sigh as I look around the room. Everything is plush and perfected but I have experienced enough to know that appearances can be very deceiving. Just as many of those tributes that I've marked off as harmless could be huge threats in the arena. I sit here for a while trying to slow down my racing heart, it felt so real. The pain I felt when the knife cut my skin. Her laughs that sliced through the air. The red blood the oozed out of my skin. I try to rid myself of the nightmare but it is so vivid that shivers are sent up my spine.

I walk to the bathroom and catch a glimpse in the mirror; I already have light bags under my eyes. 'Great' I think sarcastically. I strip down and hop into the shower; I turn expecting one button but instead see a gazillion buttons. All for different things, why do they need these many buttons? It's ridiculous. I press some random buttons and a gentle spray washes down on me from all corners of the shower. The shower head above me releases a glob of shampoo onto my head to which I so spread all through my hair when I finish it washes it out. I close my eyes really tight as once when I was at home I was washing my body and the soap got into my eyes and it really hurt so I try to avoid it as much as I can. The shower head repeats the same thing with the conditioner and it washes out. Then a soft foam drizzles on to my body and then it washes out. I step out of the shower relaxed; I wish I could stay in there forever and forget about the games.

Thinking of the games my mood darkens when I think of all people I might have to kill or the people that will kill me.

I rummage through the drawers and find a white flowy skirt and a light blue top that has many ruffles at the top. I then find a rack below the drawers that has shoes on it I pick out a pair silver roman sandals. I put them on and clip on Mama's locket and head out to the dining cart, in which Vava sits on the lavish red chair smiling happily as she sees me enter.

"Good morning dear, good news! We shall be in the capitol by early tomorrow morning! Isn't it exciting!" she says with her usual joyfulness.

"Good morning" I reply. But she doesn't realise that she is being happy about the dwindling time that we tributes have left.

"You look nice!" Vava exclaims

"Thank you" I reply quite surprised with her compliment I mean I don't exactly fit the profile of the capitols view of fashion or being beautiful.

The door opens and Jenna walks into the dining cart and flashes me a bright smile and plops happily into the seat next to me. "How are you coping?" she asks suddenly turning concerned. That's what I love about Jenna she doesn't sugar coat it because she knows we know what our chances are and that we are capable of handling the truth.

"Um I had a few nightmares but I guess overall I'm coping as well as anyone can in this sort of situation" I say looking up at Jenna.

"I meant to ask you this last night but how did you become so well spoken and wise?" she asks looking at me in disbelief much like her expression last night when I told her that I thought she was stronger than any tributes.

"Well, my Mama is one of the wisest people I know. She likes to tell me stories about her life so that I can learn some lessons about life, and well she kind of rubs off on me. I love her and I couldn't ask for anyone else to learn from, other than you of course" I smile sheepishly hoping she understood what I meant and didn't take it badly. But she just smiles at me, a gesture that shows me that she understands.

"Well if you keep talking like that I'm sure you'll get lots of sponsors" she smiles at me "They like to see smarty pants like you" she says as she pokes me in the side while pulling a funny face. We burst out into fits of laughter, I nearly start crying when I hear Vava snort trying to not laugh but she joins our fits of laughter. Dixon walks in with a confused expression but he gives himself away by the way his lips twitch up slightly. This combination made him look really funny which sent into another fits of giggles. We eventually stop laughing but by then I have tears streaming down my face, I wipe them away and look to Dixon who has a big smile in his face. He looks a lot more carefree than when I saw him at the reaping.

Vava signals a avox to bring in breakfast; they bring in a vast variety of delicacies that we can never hope to afford back home. There are pancakes, waffles, hot chocolate, bacon, scones, gourmet bread and many other delicious goodies. "Don't eat too much or you'll feel sick and trust me you are going to need all the food you get" Jenna advises us. I see eggs so I pile some on my plate but they remind me of the morning of the reaping with Mama and it makes my heart ache to think of how she would be feeling. I pour orange juice into my cup, place some bacon on my plate and then slowly savour the food so I don't get sick and bring it all back up.

Dixon on the other hand scoffs down his food like a wolf but he has already had his seconds and is now helping himself to thirds. How can he eat that much but then I rethink that when I am reminded of how big he really is. He looks at me and sees me staring "what?" he says through a mouthful of food. I start giggling at him and say "you got a little smidge of..." then I gesture to his face. He checks his face and finds that I was lying and he jumps up and runs to my seat grabbing me and chucking me on his, I kick and hit playfully with laughing. He chucks me on the sofa then attacks me with tickles which make me cry while laughing. When he stops he looks at me with a Cheshire smile and says "That's what you get you tease!" I look to Jenna and Vava and they have big smiles on their faces.

"Sorry to break up the fun but I think we need to talk strategy for the games" Jenna says bringing down the mood. It's sad but it did need to happen, we can't stay happy for ever in this situation. Dixon and I sit on the couch as Vava and Jenna make their way to us. Dixon sits closer to me which I can only think of as a sort of comforting action. And it does comfort me it makes me feel safer.

"So what are you good at, ladies first Luce" Vava chirps in her pitchy capitol accent.

"I'm good at the bow and arrow I hunt when we don't have any food to put on the table, I'm also good at climbing, hiding, identifying poisonous berries and plants, and sort of good at using knives" I say quietly.

"And your weaknesses?" Jenna asks.

"Um... I am not the best at judging character, I'm a bit too trusting and u I'm not good at close combat" I say almost sheepishly.

Dixon clears his throat then says "I am good with Axes and just like Luce I can identify poisonous plants and berries as I too hunt for food, I am strong and am good at close combat"

"And your weaknesses?" Jenna asks again.

"Um I..." and he mumbles so we can't hear him.

"What?" Jenna exclaims Shuffling closer to him trying to hear him better

"It's excuse me Jenna, you'd think being a victor you'd have better manners!" Vava complains.

"I said I can't swim" Dixon raises his voice clearly embarrassed.

"Dixon it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You can always learn in training. And besides many people don't know how to swim" I say sweetly trying to help him feel better.

He smiles at me "thank you Luce"

I place my hand on top of his and give him one of my most genuine smiles. He reminds me of a teddy bear he's tough until you get him to open up then he is mushy and soft just like a teddy bear.

Vava leaves the couch to go and check on our schedules for the rest of the hunger games.

"So I think that Luce should definitely go for the cute angle, so when they ambush you outside the train you need to act cute and innocent blow some kisses, And Dixon I want you to be charming and strong so when you step off the train smile and wave throw a few winks at those who look the most rich."

We both nod "you guys understand how important sponsors are so all I can say is get some" Jenna then gets up and walks off to where I guess is her room. I think everyone knows how important sponsors are if they don't they are morons.

Dixon and I flick on the television and it shows Maxitomus Hanakins the interviewer for the last 5 years, talking about the results of most bets on who will win. It shows the careers first. Typical. Dixon is scored to last until eighth and I am estimated to last till the sixteenth which isn't good for sponsors. Dixon pulls me in closer towards his chest; I suspect he feels sorry for me I know I would if I was in his position.

They mock district eight and nine and laugh about how they will die. I am so shocked I feel my grip on Dixon tighten he whispers consoling words in my ears. But then my face appears on the screen and Maxitomus starts talking.

'What do you think about Luce? Does she seem like a wild card to you?" He asks Claudius Temple smith this year's head game maker after last year's was in an 'unfortunate accident' with a rouge car.

"I think she is a innocent and tough girl, but I'm afraid that she doesn't seem have enough in her to actually enable her to kill someone" Claudius states. Stupid Claudius. I have to make a lasting impression on the sponsors and the game makers so that they don't underestimate me. Dixon's face then fills the screen. He's sure to get a good review.

"Ahhhhh but what do you think of Dixon the tough 17 year old from the seam? Does he have the spark you are looking for?" Maxitomus asks clearly digging for gossip.

"He is tough and I think he would make a great asset to anyone, he is strong and if he has the determination he could possibly win" Claudius says making Dixon's fan club most likely swarm in numbers, but mine probably dwindles in numbers.

"We'll be right back with talk of the stylists and the parties that the capitol is throwing, everyone is gearing up for this year's hunger games stay tuned and don't miss out!" Maxitomus exclaims.

Dixon switches of the television and slowly looks at me, searching my expression. "Luce? They don't know what they're talking about I mean... well you're..." he then huffs in annoyance "why are you so much better at this than me!" he playfully complains. I smile but can't seem to feel better. Dixon pulls me into a bear hug which reminds me painfully of Blair and Drake my best friends back at home. "They don't know you. I don't know you all that well but you always have that sparkle in your eyes. You have so much determination; they just don't know it yet. You need to make them see it, okay Luce. You are so much better than them"

I find my cheeks damp with tears "thank you Dixon, you have no idea how much that means to me" I grab him and hug him fiercely. "I'm scared, Dixon. I don't want to die" My voice trembles at the thought.

"You won't your too strong for that" Dixon whispers.

"I hope your right" I say so lowly I don't think he heard.

"What's up with you two?" Jenna says from the door.

"You mean other than going into a fight to the death?" Dixon replies sarcastically.

"Very true but are you guys okay? Seriously?" She asks

"Yeah just a bit scared" I say "I'm going to go to my room and be alone for a bit" I walk away from them and to my room. I walk into my room, lie down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling, pretending I'm at home and in the forest staring up at the sun sparkling through the leaves, the birds chirping in the trees. I miss home so much, I miss my Mama, and I miss my crappy house. Being surrounded by this luxury makes me miss the creaky floor boards on the stairs and the hole in the roof where it leaks on the rainy days. I will never ever complain about my house again it is perfect the way it is.

{-.-}

I must've fallen asleep because when I am woken up it is in the afternoon. I walk out and find Dixon asleep on the couch, and I see the perfect opportunity. I ask an avox to bring me some whipped cream and a feather, she sends me a questioning look but I wave her off. When she comes back and gives me them I say thank you and she looks shocked. "Doesn't anyone say thank you to you?" she shakes her head and wipes a tear away from her eye. "Now watch this for some real fun!" I giggle. I creep over to where Dixon sleeps and I spray some whipped cream on his hand then creep back behind the couch and tickle his nose, at first he just twitches his nose, but after I keep tickling his nose he puts his hand on his face. Making his face covered in cream. His striking green eyes snap open and he sees me as the culprit "oops?" I say innocently. He jumps up and just like earlier he chases me until he catches me and sprays some on his hand puts his hand on my face, making me look like a clown with bad make up. I laugh at his face and he obviously is laughing at mine because we are in fits of laughter on the ground. Jenna rounds he corner staring at us and then when she sees our faces chuckles with us. Vava comes in when Jenna has started to wipe down my face she gives a little snigger when she sees Dixon's face. Success!

Who thought you could have fun while being sent to your death. I always thought everyone was really sad all the time. Jenna must have been thinking along the same lines as she says "I think you are the liveliest two tributes I've had in years" She smiles and looks at us "it's a good thing! If you do that in the arena the sponsors will lap it up"

I look up to Dixon grinning ear to ear who is smiling back at me. But it doesn't reach his eyes and his brows have knitted together just slightly. "Dixon? What's wrong?" I ask placing my hand on his toned arm.

"Nothing, don't worry, I'm fine. See?" then grabs me and throws me over his shoulder laughing; I punch and kick him light heartedly. He runs me into his room where he throws me onto the bed. I giggle at his antics. He closes the door and turns to me. "Luce I was thinking about what Maxitomus said about you not killing..." He trails of so I look down at my hands, I don't want to talk about this.

"Yes, what about it?" I ask quietly him while playing with my fingers, hoping he doesn't say it.

"I agree with him, I can't see you killing people Luce and I'm scared for you" Dixon says sitting next to me, lifting my head up with his hand making me look up at him. His eyes are clouded and glimmer with concerned and fear. "Do you want to kill anyone in the arena?

"Dixon... I don't want to kill, but I'm sure when the time comes I'll kill. I don't want to kill people, but if it means protecting someone I care about I'll do it. I don't like watching the people I care about suffer." Thinking of Mama when I said that last sentence and how she would suffer if I didn't get home and no-one is a victor by chance. No-one is named victor for their compassion. I say making sure he looks at me when I say the next part "But what about you? Will you kill?"

"Yes. I will if it means getting just that much closer to getting home to my family" Dixon says almost like he is concluding that he is going to get home, and that worries me. I stay silent and I think he can tell that something's up.

"I'm going to go and grab something to eat, you know fattening me up" I say walking across the room and out to the dining cart.

{-.-}

After I finish my meal I wipe my lips with the napkin and the girl avox who got my the feather and whipped cream takes my scraps with a smile, to which I return a smile and a polite thank you.

I walk around the train exploring and I find a door with 'District 12 mentor' I run my finger over the plate, this must be Jenna's room. I am about to knock when I hear sniffling coming from inside her room. "She's only twelve it's not fair, she doesn't deserve this. She so lively and if she comes back she's going to be so dark and glum. She'll never be the same Vava and you know this. I came back tougher and I didn't laugh, nothing seemed funny after the games. But know Luce's here I finally remember what it is like to laugh; I'm afraid for her Vava. I've gotten as close as you can to a tribute you've known for two days, what if the games takes her away from me. I'll have no-one left. I don't have any family. What will happen to me I don't think I can carry on with this mentoring, sending kids to their deaths. But it's not the children that torture me it's the family they look at me as if I could've done so much more to help them and it's worse than the slashes I got from the careers in my games. I'm not going to be able to face Luce's and Dixon families. They can't die." She breaks off and starts to cry hysterically.

I hear Vava try to comfort her. I back away from the room wiping away my tears. I run into my room and let out all the tears I've been holding in since the reaping. Mama. Blair. Drake. Dixon. Jenna. I guess it is true that when you are deaths doorstep everything suddenly becomes crystal clear. Like all of your life's goals and your desires are made unmistakable. And you realise what you have been trying to prove, what you have been trying to get recognition for. Why? Why is it that no-one can ever see these things when they are safe, able and fate is playing his hand. Fate has unfortunately forced to a destiny that no kid wishes on themselves except maybe the careers. They should have a quell where only careers can be chosen, that would give those capitol people the blood and gore they so enjoy I think bitterly. Then I think of all the capitol people I will have to deal with, the designer and the prep team, trainers, Maxitomus, and the crowd of capitol people cheering for our deaths. I hate them more so I hate Malphas. He keeps the games going and feeds the capitol and districts 1, 2 and 4 that the games and sending 23 kids to their brutal deaths is okay. They are the weakest off us all. They swallow their words when we fend them off as we can see the truth, since we are from the outer district. We are strong. I am strong. I can see all the things I desire. I all the things I want people to see about me. I am not just another twelve year old. I'm not a toy for the careers I would rather end my own life than give them and the capitol satisfaction. I wouldn't let myself become weak in front of Mama, Blair, Drake, Jenna and Dixon. No-one wants to be seen as weak, because then people can exploit it, and hurt you with your worst fears. I am going to be brave for them, I am going to make my own destiny, and not some button that a game maker can press an I'd will fall to their whims. No. I am braver. I am stronger. I want people to see me for me not who they make me out to be.

I don't want to die.

I don't want Dixon to die.

I don't want Jenna to suffer.

I don't want Mama to suffer.

I don't want Blair or Drake to suffer.

I don't want to be a pawn in Malphas' games.

I want to show him I am better than him.

I want to show everyone how strong I am.

I want to repay my debt.

I am strong.

I am scared.

I am ready.

Bring on the games.

I collapse exhausted.

**And the second chapter is finished! Hope you liked it! Please review! Very muj appreciated.**

**Sincerely Samantha Kiely**


End file.
